Life Away From Home
by Georgia Haight
Summary: Serena and the Inner senshi go to America to college. Through this they meet some extrodinary people. SerDar SenshiShitennou


I do not own sailor moon nor do I have any money. So please no suing.

Chapter 1

Serena looked around at her best friends and couldn't believe they were off to America to go to college. This was the first time, aside from Mina, that any of them had left Japan. It was exciting to be going to a whole new country and she couldn't wait to see Darien. Lita, Rei and she had studied very hard to be able to speak almost fluent language to be able to blend in better in the new country. It wouldn't be too hard considering almost all of them looked Caucasian. Ami and Mina did not have to study as hard as them because they were already fluent in the language. Serena idly looked around the airport at couples and families saying good bye.

She was sad to leave her mother and father for a whole year but this was one experience she just couldn't past down. Shingo though was happy to see her go. Without Serena around he was able to do more and get away with it. Serena hugged her parents said good bye and got on the plane.

Mina was excited to be leaving Japan even though she would miss it. She had never been to America and couldn't wait to see everything. She looked over at her parents who stood off to the side not mingling with the other parents. She shook her head sadly as she went over to them and said good bye. She would miss them and in their own different way they would miss her as well, or at least she hoped.

Rei smiled at her grandfather and she enveloped her in a huge hug. He was a godsend to the young priestess and she was going to miss him much while away. But this was something she needed to do. She had seen visions of this and knew in her heart that they were making the right decisions. She nodded to Chad before boarding the plane.

Ami smiled at her mother as she looked over the list of items to make sure Ami had not forgotten a single thing. She herself had checked the list at least four or five times but she knew her mother would not rest easy until she felt her daughter was properly prepared. She then took out the course schedule to make sure she was taking the best courses to become a doctor and a brilliant one at that. Ami smiled as her mother reminded her to keep up with her studies and try and look into internships as soon as possible. Ami then hugged her mother and looked to where Lita was standing.

Lita smiled at her best friend and the look was one of sadness. She did not have a family to see her off. Rei's grandpa noticing this went over and gave the girl, which he considered a surrogate grand daughter with the rest of the inner senshi, a big bear hug. Lita looked at Rei with a startled expression and Rei just laughed. Patting her on the back they all made their way on to the plane.

Once inside the plane they all took their seats. Ami was sitting by herself and reading up on the university in which they would be going, Leawood University in northern California was just the kind of place they needed to be. It had an excellent curriculum and had everything the girls would need. Mina and Rei were sitting next to each other both reading magazines and flipping through clothing magazines. Serena was fast asleep already and Lita had knocked herself out with so many pills that she wouldn't wake through the entire ride to Los Angeles. Lita's fear of flying had been one of the many obstacles they had over come to make sure all of them would be going to the same university as Darien. All of them couldn't believe there good fortune when all five of them had been accepted into the university. Nothing as Mina stated was going to stand in their way now.

Serena had applied to the fine art program and had been immediately accepted because of her beautiful portfolio. Lita had been accepted into the culinary school that was part of the University. Mina was going into the communication field where she felt her attributes could be used. Rei herself had dedicated her self to history and philosophy saying a double major was exactly what she needed. Ami was the only one going into the premed curriculum although Darien assured her that once there Ami would realize that her talents would be considered very useful in this field.

They could all feel Serena's excitement in the past week at seeing her soul mate. This was to be one of those meetings where they would of course avert their eyes unless they wanted to see Serena in a compromising position. Thankfully Serena was rooming with Lita who was a very heavy sleeper. They were in a suite with the other girls. Having a three room suite was not uncommon. Mina and Rei were sharing a room since they would be the most likely to come in later than the rest, and Ami had gotten herself the last room with no roommate. She insisted it was because her studies would become part of her life and a roommate would interfere. This being the case they had a common room and a small looking kitchen set up. Although it was not Buckingham palace as they had seen through the brochure on line it was by far nicer than they expected.

The plane landed in Los Angeles and Lita jerked awake waking up Serena in the process who of course was cranky as always. They all stepped out of the plane into the airport to where they baggage would be located. They quickly all got there bags. Most of their items had been sent from Japan earlier that month so they only had a couple of suitcases with them. Darien was coming to meet them. As they exited baggage claim there was Darien standing waiting for Serena with a bunch of red roses.

"Muffin!" , Serena screamed as she dropped her luggage and ran into his arms.

" I missed you too Usako" , he said hugging her so that she would never leave him again. He smiled as he watched his soul mates inner Senshi shift as to avoid looking at their Princess making an utter fool of herself.

"Good to see you guys too" Darien said laughing as he set his beloved down.

"Hey Darien, how are you?" Lita asked as she picked up Serena's stuff and handed it to her. Serena was obviously blushing as people walked by and looked them weirdly.

"Good. I bet you guys can't wait to get to your dorms. My car and cab are outside lets get going" He said grabbing Serena's luggage and leading the way out of the airport.


End file.
